The History of Pig Lover
Hey guys, ComicRater here. Today, I will be discussing the time that PigLover was a fraud. I will go into a decent amount of material, so stay tuned. If I missed any key info/gave false information, feel free to leave a comment. Just don't edit this page without my permission. The Beginning of the End PigLover joined the wiki on July 16, 2019. In July-August, We gained some of today's popular commenters, such as CrossDoggo, GoldenGlory4life, I am a spacepuppy, ComicRater, and PigLover. PigLover was going on to become one of the most active users on the wiki. He had many discussion posts, and wiki activity. But, there was a bad side to him. While ComicRater found success on the wiki for making great pages, CrossDoggo and GoldenGlory for debating great, PigLover became known for arguing. He did have a nice side of him, but it was often overlooked due to his arguing. First Attempt for Admin PigLover ran for admin for the first time, in August, only a couple months after he joined the wiki. At the time, he only had a couple hundred edits, which people know, is defiently not enough for admin. This caused a lot of havoc on the wiki, and even led to the ToPhu31 Crisis/Flame War, but I'm not gonna talk about it due to not needing to. If you want info, here's The ToPhu31 Crisis page. Results were very mixed. He had recieved support from some, but others (mainly admins) were disaproving. PigLover didn't recieve admin, due to not having many edits, arguing a lot, and being too new to the wiki. ComicCreatorz's Entry Eventually, ComicCreatorz joined the wiki. People were a little suspicious of him, though. He was very biased towards PigLover and they supported eachother a lot. They both had very similar personalities, too. He had joined during The ToPhu31 Crisis and just defended PigLover. Silent Period PigLover after that had a decent silent period on the wiki. He was doin some interesting things on the wiki, but nothing really happened then. PigLover stayed a normal commenter on the wiki. Threat to Leave the Wiki PigLover threatened to leave the wiki. Almost everyone said that he should not leave. He ended up not leaving. A few months later, PigLover said he was going to leave the wiki. This was a picture of the post he made. As many expected, he left for a few days, but then quickly returned. Second Attempt for Admin PigLover ran for admin a second time. He had recieved a bit more support than before, but he still didn't get promeoted to admin. He did get content mod, though. The Bureaucrat Crisis / The Mass Moderater Applications / PigLover's Third Attempt At this time, BiggerNate91 left the wiki. There had to be a new bureaucrat chozen. PET got it. While a lot of users ran for mod, PigLover ran for admin. This was met with a lot more support, and suspiciously, a lot from ComicCreatorz. There was a riot of memes from Moothu, (I regret that. -Moothu) I am a spacepuppy, ComicRater (which I regret) and ComicCreatorz. The admins were fighting about PigLover being mod. Eventually, PigLover got promoted to admin, like he had asked. he was a content mod before, but that was not enough for him. PigLover also made a meme too. PigLover was recieving a good amount of hate from this, mainly because he was so new to the wiki. ComicCreatorz was being hated a lot too. PigLover responded to it. Although this was a fairly decent point, people didn't stop hating. This was getting to be too much for people, with this drama, so much that it almost ended the wiki. We had a lot of commenters take a break from the wiki, but return later. PigLover stayed admin, even with some spite from other users. In his run, PigLover stated that he would do a lot of updates. And while he did some of these, some of these he never did. ComicRater had noticed that PigLover was becoming a lot more about fame status and nothing else. ComicCreatorz too. Whenever CC and CR were ona chat, it would mostly be about PigLover being admin and supporting him. CC was strangely promoted to content mod by PL. Category Removal Due to categories being a major source of spam on the wiki, it was decided to remove all useless ones. PigLover, CC, Henry and more decided to help with the category removal. This bought CC and PigLover a LOT of edits, which ws partially the reason CC got Content Mod. (If you are wondering why I am talking about CC so much, I'll get to it later.) PigLover got #1 on the leaderboard. PigLover Leaves the Wiki Again PigLover stated he was leaving the wiki again in the middle of November. He came back. PIgLover Leaves the wiki AGAIN PigLover stated he was leaving the wiki. But, as we expected, he came back. He was also being a hypocrite, saying that people should stop fakely leaving the wiki because it's annoying. PigLover Actually Leaves On December 13, 2019, PigLover left the wiki and stated he was deleting his account. People expected this to be fake,but it wasn't. Everyone except Neptune was saying that he shouldn't leave the wiki. People thought this was another fake, because he had faked his death 3 times. But, it was true. he didn't delete his account, but he never came back. Only a day later, CC left the wiki. He called it a waste of time, and said that everyone else should leave too because it wasn't fun anymore. People once again said he shouldn't leave. But, it's not only that. People were getting suspicious that they left at the same time.But, noone said anything. So it stayed that way. For a while, nothing was said. CC and PL never returned. BigNateBaseball suggests a theory about PL and CC BigNateBaseball suggested that PL and CC were the same person. At first, almost no one believed this, and / or thought it was a joke. But, more people started to side with BNB. Eventually, PET emailed fandom and asked for an IP address check. Theory Proven True It turned out to be true. To shock of many people, PL and CC were proven to be the same person. This caused a but of havoc on the wiki. People were all turning against PL / CC. Even ComicRater and CrossDoggo turned against him. People were going to ComicCreatorz's discord telling him that they knew. He never responded to them. Because of this, people on the wiki had noticed many things, such as: #PL tricked the admins into giving him admin #CC manipulated ComicRater to like PigLover #CC lied about moving to america #PL helped get CC content mod #CC helped get PL get admin And probably more. And as of now, that's where we stand! I might update this page if something major happens. This page took 1 and a half hours to write so I would loveif you shared it and left a commet. I would love to get this featured! See you soon. -ComicRater Category:PigLover Category:GC user Category:Info about users